robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Whakamomori
I was just searching up random horror games on Roblox just to try and scare myself. I never would have thought I would actually be as scared as I was from joining a game called "I Miss You." by someone named whakamomori. I didn't expect anything way to major especially since I found out the person or "thing" has just joined Roblox a few days ago. I clicked the green play button and joined the game with a black screen at start. I thought to myself and just thought it was a glitch so tried to click out of the game. As soon as I saw it wouldn't let me x-out the game, I decided to just restart my computer for the reason the game had froze. After restarting I clicked on Roblox and tried out the game out once more. Right when I joined, loud kinda depressing music was playing, and I was in the middle of a sort-of forest location. To the left of me was a dead character hanging from a tree. I was still unimpressed of the "scary" game. But another thing I saw beside the tree was a cave. I decided to check it out but being a little cautious just incase of a jump-scare. What I saw was unlike anything I would have thought, it was a grave with flowers and hearts, but also a glowing red light that lit the whole underground cave. I looked at the sight for a moment but left to check out everything else. I went forwards just a little and had come upon many dead roblox bodies, some disturbing and some just normal and plain. I didn't take much consideration of any of it so kept going forwards to a unusual looking home. The very first thing I saw was a dead noob pulled from out under the house with blood smeared aginst the grass and one rock I had to jump on to get into the home. The only thing I saw inside was one knife and a sign saying don't go back to the grave. Being my stupid self I wondered back to the cave thinking nothing about it. Going down the same dark path, same flowers, hearts, and red light, but I missed one thing. A heart balloon. I accidently picked it up and heard a HIGH pitched scream. Then turnning around to see a black figure of a regular blocky character with a \ robot design on his torso (don't know how to describe it) named "whakamomori" the creator of the game. This shook me to the core not knowing how he knew I was here and the fact of I had no idea he had joined the game. He was talking in a weird language I didn't know of and then said in english "The brightness will not shine upon you" and "you made her do this to herself." I had no clue what this random person was talking about but all I knew was to get out of this game. I kept clicking and clicking but everytime I did a word would come up on my screen saying "WHAKMOMORI Ataahua Marama, WHAKAMOMORI Ataahua Marama, WHAKAMOMORI Ataahua Marama" As soon as this happened I ended up shutting my computer down and not getting on it for the rest of the day. The very next day early in the morning, I wanted to find out what whakamomori meant. I knew it had to mean something considering he kept flashing it on my screen. I got into a translator sight and the language it is happens to be called "Maori" I copied the word whakamomori and I was shocked to find out it meant Suicide. I decided to try and find the other words that flashed on my screen and to see if it was also related in some way. I went on whakamomori's page and happen to see one friend who's name was AtaahuaMarama, it seemed like a girl that looked a quite similar to whakamomori. Her name meant Beautiful Picture. I was very confused but at the same time very desprate for answers. I needed to solve this mystery and find out what all of this meant. I quickly went back to whakamomori's profile page and saw he had something typed like "Noho ki ahau" so I decided to also find the meaning of this. The words that poped up were "Stay with me." I also went to his friends profile and did the same thing to hers. "Rangi" Translated into "Heaven" As soon as I saw this I then pulled out a conclusion of this girl to have commited suicide and her friend is very upset of this happening. Through all of this I still haven't went back there and explored anything else of the big map. I'm almost sure there is more to cover in this case. And i'm sad to think of this as a true story that happened to me and most likely to this girl and her friend or something related her her. I really hope someone will solve this case, I myself is now scared of every somewhat scary game because of this one experince. It may not seem scary to read, but trust me it is one terrifying experince to have.